Everytime I See Him, My Heart Skips Another Beat
by Inuyasha Lov3r
Summary: Kagome has just gotten back from present time Japan. What will happen when a certain hanyou asks her to come along with him to the God tree Goshinkiboku? Pairings [I&K][S&M]R


**Hey guys! I love the characters Inuyasha and Kagome! But I do not own any of them! They all belong to Rumiko Takashi but I may just make up my own! Well hope you guys enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: The Truth is Revealed**

**Kagome had just come back from present time Japan through the well. They had just defeated Naraku, but Kagome continued to go back to the Feudal Era. She loved to spend time with her friends back there. Before going to the village, Kagome stopped by the God tree. She had thought about all the times of her and Inuyasha spending time together. And all the times he had left her to talk to **

**Kikyo. 'Oh Inuyasha if only I could tell you how I really feel about you.' But Kagome always knew deep down Inuyasha would always have a place in his heart for Kikyo. When she arrived back at the village, she was greeted with a big hug from Shippou. "Kagome you took so long, I thought you'd never come back!" Shippou sadly said.**

"**I missed you too Shippou! I just had to pick up on some school work and tests." Kagome said. While they were talking a certain lecher was rubbing Sango's behind. Kagome already knew this was going to happen sooner or later. **

"**You lecher!" Sango shouted.**

"**Oh my dear Sango, you should know by now that its my cursed hand that always does this!" Miroku smirked.**

"**Houshi-sama!" Sango was on the verge of killing Miroku. She took the Hirakoutsu and chased the lecher until she finally got him. A big yelp could be heard, and everyone was laughing except a certain hanyou at the corner of the hut. He hadn't said a word to Kagome since she had arrived. Kagome was getting very annoyed and finally broke the silence that came upon the room.**

"**Inuyasha! You haven't said a single word to me since I've gotten here! What's wrong with you? Not even once did you come to see me without permission! Something is definitely wrong!" Kagome yelled. **

'**How can I tell her that I've been wondering how she would react if I told her I loved her. No she would never love a hanyou like me. I'm just a hanyou, I'm nothing special. Inuyasha finally spoke," I've just had a lot of things on my mind okay!" Inuyasha angrily said.**

'**Well I wonder what he's been thinking about. Oh I got to tell him that I lov'--- **

"**Kagome can I talk to you for a sec at Goshinkiboku?" Inuyasha said.**

"**Uh, sure." Kagome nervously said. 'Kagome's heart skipped another beat at the thought of going with Inuyasha to some place, just the two of them. I wonder what he wants. Nothing important that's for sure.'**

**Inuyasha led Kagome to Goshinkiboku. ' Ugh. How do I tell her? All I know is that I have to tell her before anything bad happens. "Kagome…I…ugh…I need to tell you something important."**

"**What?" Kagome said.**

"**Well if you don't feel the same way, then we'll just continue on with life, but I needed to tell you that.. I...ugh...love you." Inuyasha began to blush a crimson red. Kagome had been completely surprised and stunned. Inuyasha suddenly thought that she didn't feel the same way and began to walk back until a certain girl's soft creamy hands touched his shoulder and turned him around. Kagome looked deeply into Inuyasha's amber eyes and saw love, passion, desire, and also sadness. **

**Kagome couldn't bear to see her love like this so slowly her face got closer to his, and in a moment Kagome kissed Inuyasha passionately. With all the love she had for him she put it all into one kiss. Inuyasha kissed her back as well with all the love he had. Kagome muttered into the kiss, "I love you too Inuyasha" **

**When they broke apart, Kagome said again, "I love you Inuyasha!"**

**Hey Guys! I hope you liked it! I'll post another chapter in a couple of days. Like other people I have to do homework so your gonna have to wait. But I'll write soon. Please review! R&R**


End file.
